


I Still Love Him

by 1337



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheating, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337/pseuds/1337
Summary: Ignorance. Impetuousness. Infidelity.





	1. Happy Birthday

Kuroko's 18th birthday party came to its conclusion. The whole event had taken place at Kagami's apartment; therefore Kagami was one of the last ones there. However, Kagami was far from being alone.

Akashi sat at the dining table across from Kuroko, keeping light conversation while Kuroko's eyes remained glued to his phone. In the other room, Aomine lay on the couch. These were the last three guests at Kagami's apartment.

"I said earlier that you guys can stay over if you want. Looks like Aomine's already made himself comfortable," Kagami sat down next to Kuroko, his eyes directed at the door to the room where Aomine presumably napped. 

"That's such a kind offer of you, Kagami. If Kuroko's staying I think I'll take you up on it," Akashi politely smiled at Kagami. He was taken aback that this was the same Akashi who was so fierce in basketball.

"Sure," a one-word reply from Kuroko. As sad as it was, Kuroko had been rapidly typing on his phone. A text argument? An intense mobile game? The other boys were left to wonder.  
Well, most of the other boys that is.

Yes, Aomine had been lying on the couch. He had not been napping though, instead Aomine was initiating an argument over text message with his boyfriend. Despite it being Kuroko's birthday, Kuroko was insistent on Aomine not staying the night. 

Aomine couldn't help but let this give him insecure thoughts about his boyfriend. "Could something be going on between Kuroko and Kagami? No, Kuroko's not that type of guy!" Tired of being left to mumble his thoughts out loud, Aomine decided to get up and return to the others. 

The others eyes immediately went to Aomine once he stepped into the room. "Enjoy your nap? You better not have drooled on my couch," Kagami lightheartedly joked. Without responding to Kagami, Aomine had walked right up to Kuroko and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's talk outside."

Without a word, Kuroko had gotten up and slid the door open to Kagami's balcony. Aomine followed right behind him, leaving Akashi and Kagami in an awkward silence.

"Are you planning on playing basketball after high school?" Akashi asked Kagami. Kagami sat down, it still confused him how friendly Akashi could be outside of the court. No, more like how friendly Akashi could be if Kuroko was around.

After Aomine stepped onto the balcony, Kuroko slid the door closed. "You haven't given me a good reason as to why I can't stay overnight, Tetsu." 

"Aomine-kun, you know that Akashi-kun and I haven’t gotten to hang out often since he lives a little ways away. Also, we didn’t talk in general during our first year much and even in the end of our Teiko days because he wasn’t himself."

"So you can hang out with Akashi but not your boyfriend?" Aomine was visibly annoyed at this point.

"No one knows you're my boyfriend, Aomine-kun." 

"Then how about we tell everyone?"

Kuroko appeared to be nervous for a split second, but quickly recovered. Aomine didn't seem to have noticed.

"I'm not ready yet. Hey, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Kuroko looked up and smiled slightly at his boyfriend.

"It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow then, Tetsu." Aomine leaned forward a bit, suggesting he was going to give Kuroko a goodbye kiss. Kuroko quickly put his hand on Aomine's chest to stop him.

"Kagami and Akashi are inside, Aomine-kun."

"Right, right. I'll text you later," and with that Aomine slid open the balcony door for himself and Kuroko. He said his goodbyes to Kagami and Akashi, then went on his way.

"What'd you two talk about?" Kagami was intrigued. After all, he wasn't one who enjoyed feeling left out. Meanwhile, Akashi was smirking at Kuroko knowingly.

"Just basketball," Kuroko answered, to which Kagami raised his eyebrows. Deciding not to pester Kuroko any further, he got up and decided to make some hotdogs.

"I only have one guest room, so Akashi is going to have to sleep on the couch," Kagami raised his voice from the kitchen. 

"Why Akashi-kun specifically?" Did Kagami not like his friend? Kuroko was left to wonder.

"Have you forgotten that it's your birthday?" Kagami would've been looking at Kuroko as if he had 3 heads, but Kagami hadn't yet returned from making his hotdogs. Kuroko nodded, forgetting Kagami was in the other room and wouldn't be able to tell that Kuroko had answered him.

For a good 30 seconds the conversation was silent, all there was to hear was the low humming of Kagami's microwave. 

"I could always share the guest room with Kuroko, as long as he has no objections," Akashi looked at Kuroko while saying this, the look of a question in his eyes. 

"It'd be like sleepovers in middle school," Kuroko's face brightened. "Sounds good to me." 

The microwave came to a stop with three beeps, then Kagami made his return to the room holding a plate of 6 hotdogs. "That works," Kagami said as he sat down again. Forgetting to offer any to his guests, he then proceeded to stuff his face with the food.

"It's nice to see you and Aomine being close friends again, just like the Teiko days," Akashi said to Kuroko. After looking over to make sure Kagami was too entranced by his hotdogs to pay attention, Akashi decided to be more direct. 

"I'm surprised no one has noticed something is up, honestly. It's quite apparent that there's something going on between you and Aomine." This statement made Kuroko freeze up. Could Aomine have told Akashi? 

"How—"

"I thought it was obvious. Maybe I just tend to notice things," Akashi's face turned into a smirk. Kuroko turned his gaze towards Kagami, amazed that he's somehow hearing none of this. His mind appeared to be somewhere else, tuning out his surroundings.

"I—"

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter," Akashi kept the same smug facial expression. "You remember our promise, right? About what we were going to do when you turned 18?”

"I remember," Kuroko said flatly. He had made a promise to Akashi not too long ago that they would try dating once Kuroko turned eighteen. Akashi was the one who suggested this, and said the reason he never asked Kuroko out before is because of the whole separate high schools thing. Akashi suggested if Kuroko is interested in pursuing a relationship with him, it should be when they’re both 18 so they’ll have time to spend together. Kuroko thought it was a bit odd that he hadn’t phrased the offer as “once we graduate,” but he didn’t question it.

This didn't mean Kuroko was going to break up with Aomine. No, this wasn't what Kuroko was going to do at all. While he did have pangs of guilt, his relationship with Aomine was extremely complicated. 

"Are you feeling bad about it? More specifically, rather, are you feeling guilty because of Aomine?" Akashi said in a way that Kuroko found both gentle and soothing.

"A bit," he replied with blatant honesty. Infidelity was wrong, but this didn't feel like being unfaithful to Kuroko. Ever since he and Aomine became more than friends, things were rocky. An on and off relationship is something less than ideal.

Kagami sat up. “Sleeping is easy after a long day and a big meal. I’m going to hit the hay, you guys know where the spare room is when you’re off to sleep. Night,“ He started off to his room, before adding one last happy birthday to Kuroko. Kagami’s casual demeanor just about confirms he had zoned out during Akashi and Kuroko’s entire conversation.

“Okay,” Kuroko suddenly said to Akashi. “We’ll do it, we’ll try dating.” These words seemed so strange to Kuroko, despite having previously made a promise. Akashi had always appeared so handsome, so stunning, so.. out of reach. And, for that reason, Kuroko never pursued anything. 

In Teiko, Akashi would be an important friend, teammate, and middle school crush to Kuroko. But nothing came from that, as he would eventually grow eyes for his best friend Aomine. Sometimes Kuroko wondered how things would’ve turned out if he would’ve pursued his crush on Akashi before growing to like Aomine.

“I’m happy to hear that,” Akashi happily replied, not too enthusiastically though. He had been expecting this answer from Kuroko. Akashi’s reply had snapped Kuroko out of his thoughts.

“What now?” Kuroko had just realized how late it was getting, and they were still just sitting at Kagami’s table. 

“Well, we could migrate to the spare room.”

“Okay Akashi-kun, follow me,” Kuroko had slept over at his friend’s apartment a couple times before, so he was already familiar with the place. Akashi followed behind him. 


	2. The Calm Before the Store

It was a small room with a double bed, a bedside table with a lamp, and a dresser with a TV on it directly across from the bed. The room had a very cozy and warm vibe to it. No windows were present.

“I expected to stay over so I brought pajamas to change into, so I’ll be right back.” Kuroko excused himself.

Akashi took this as an opportunity to make himself comfortable, kicking off his socks and slacks and peeling his sweater and shirt off.

By the time Kuroko returned, Akashi had his legs under the covers and his shirtless torso was very visible. “Are you cold? I can wake Kagami up and see if he has spare pajamas.”

“I’m perfectly fine. Usually I slip into my silk jammies, but I can manage wearing just boxers for one night.”

Silk jammies! That cracked Kuroko up, how could Akashi-kun say something like that so casually?

“Hey, what’s so funny?” Akashi lightheartedly asked.

That’s when Kuroko lost it. Amidst his laughter, Kuroko managed to choke out “Akashi-kun’s silk jammies!”

“Maybe next time we sleep over it’ll be at my house and I can show you my silk jammies,” he proposed.

“You know I’m going to hold you to that promise,” Kuroko smiled.

“Hey, Kuroko, why don’t you hop on the bed? You’re just standing there.”

“Oh.”

Kuroko scooted in bed next to him, sitting upright with his legs under the covers. This position was not unlike Akashi’s, and conveniently Kuroko was on the side of the bed with the bedside table. He took this opportunity to pick up the TV remote and flicked through the channels until he found a movie that was only about 5 minutes in so far.

“Watch movies before bed often?”

That caught Kuroko off guard. “You’re not usually one to make small talk, Akashi-kun. But to answer your question, no I don’t. It just felt fitting for my birthday.”

The film went on, and the two grew tired upon watching it. Akashi found his arm around Kuroko’s shoulders, and Kuroko was accepting of the gesture. The film that played before them was a family drama film. A scene in the film occurred and it was revealed that the father had been having an affair. This caused what felt like a knot to form in Kuroko’s stomach. Kuroko has a boyfriend, yet here he was cuddling with a best friend of his. A best friend of his who now happens to be someone he’s dating. What does this make Aomine? Kuroko really, really was fond of Aomine, but things were always progressing so rocky in their relationship. His hopes for the relationship were really growing thin.

“How far have you gone with Aomine?”

“That’s a sudden question, Akashi-kun really is full of surprises tonight,” Kuroko managed to answer. In complete honesty, Kuroko was a bit shocked with how unanticipated this question had been.

“Have you kissed Aomine?”

“Yes,” Kuroko answered honestly. He was still taken a bit aback by Akashi’s bluntness.

“Have you made out with Aomine?”

“Yes.”

“Have you had sex with Aomine?”

Kuroko had seen this question coming.

“No, Daiki and I have never gotten that far,” Kuroko exclaimed. Akashi was taken aback by the use of Aomine’s first name, but didn’t show it.

“Why is that?” Akashi pried, but in a curious tone of voice rather than a tone that would be bothersome.

“I mean, the right moment never came. It’s not something I want to rush into anyway, you know?”

“What makes a moment right anyway?” This was a genuine question on Akashi’s part. “Rekindling a friendship, starting a new relationship, and cuddling in bed together on your birthday? Would that make the time right?” 

“You’re just describing our current situa– oh! Wait wait wait, are you suggesting that we–?” Kuroko didn’t feel like himself, he felt a little dizzy in complete honesty. This was sudden, but there was another part of him that felt like a spark had just been lit. He felt wanted.

“Yes," Akashi replied with a simple but tremendously blunt answer.

“Are you sure?” Kuroko wasn’t opposed to it, not in the slightest actually. However, it all still came as a shock.

Akashi pulled off the blankets that were covering him and repositioned himself, crawling on top of Kuroko and sitting on his lap. "Of course,” Akashi leaned in closer to Kuroko, his lips not far from his.

If Kuroko leaned in for the kiss, he knew there was no going back. He found himself leaning forward anyway, and his lips met Akashi’s. As innocent as that gesture was, things escalated from there.

It turned into a hot make out session. Akashi broke away from it first. “Sit up some more,” he demanded. Kuroko didn’t mind this tone, if anything Kuroko liked it. He happily complied. Akashi took this opportunity to remove Kuroko’s shirt, exposing his pale chest. 

“It’s really happening” Kuroko thought. All Kuroko had on now were his pyjama pants and boxers, although Akashi only had boxers on. Kuroko glanced down at them before Akashi went and started kissing his neck. You’d think Kuroko would have noticed already, but he just now clued in on how hard Akashi was. There was a prominent bulge in his jet black boxers. It was only now that Kuroko noticed how constricting his own bluish grey boxers had become. While Kuroko’s mind was wandering, Akashi had bit down on Kuroko’s neck a bit.

“Ah–! Akashi-kun?”

“Whoops,” Akashi just smiled. Kuroko didn’t have any realization of what has just happened, but he would find out soon enough.   
“I’m topping?" Akashi looked at Kuroko. It was more of a statement than a question.

“Oh, yeah,” that’s how Kuroko had expected things would go. “But wait, we don’t have any lubricant. I think we need some." 

“Right,” Akashi’s cheeks reddened. As much as he would try to hide it, having forgotten something that crucial was embarrassing. Akashi had even less experience in this than Kuroko, having had his first kiss just a few minutes ago. That’s right, while Kuroko might seem chaste, Akashi is even more pure.

“Well, there has to be a store nearby. Do you think they’d sell a lubricant?”

“Do convenience stores sell lube?” Kuroko asked.

“If you don’t know, then I have no clue. It’s worth a try, we might as well get dressed,” Akashi was already tugging his shirt he wore earlier back on while uttering his reply.


	3. Convenience

Kuroko thought it was a wasted effort because it would just be a quick trip and he’d likely be getting undressed upon returning to Kagami’s apartment anyway, so he decided he’d just grab his jacket from the coat hanger upon leaving. Thinking about it, it was a bit strange, would he really be losing his virginity in his best friend’s apartment? Kuroko did indeed think this was a bizarre turn of events, but that didn’t discourage him any.

Quietly leaving the apartment, sheepishly leaving the door unlocked because neither possessed a key, Akashi quickly took ahold of Kuroko’s hand. It was a wordless gesture, but a sweet one nonetheless.

Walking around whilst holding Akashi’s hand was comforting. The two should be tired due to the time of night it was, but they were too euphoric to care. 

In a stroke of luck, though not too surprising, the two found a convenience store just a couple buildings down from Kagami’s apartment building. Akashi entered the store first, Kuroko following directly behind. 

“Where would they have lubricant?” Kuroko blurted out to Akashi. He spoke in a moderate volume, but it was an embarrassing topic nonetheless. 

“I wouldn’t know, but—“ Akashi was suddenly cut off by a loud, energetic voice.

“TETSU-KUN!” Momoi Satsuki had appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Her arms immediately went around Kuroko, forcefully pulling him into a hug. 

“What are you doing here at this hour, Momoi-kun? You don’t live in this neighborhood.” Kuroko was greatly confused.

“My friend lives in this neighborhood, silly! There was no way I was going to pass up a chance for a sleep over while I was already in the area for the birthday party! Look, she’s right over there!” Momoi pointed over to the aisles and the back of a girl with a black bob-cut hairstyle was visible. Her story checked out.

It wasn’t until after making small talk about why Kuroko and Akashi were here (Akashi had told Momoi that they needed to buy snacks because Murasakibara ate all of the snacks at the party earlier) that Momoi noticed the outward appearances of the two boys.

Kuroko had on a jacket zipped up, but it was evident that he hadn’t been wearing a shirt underneath said jacket. Along with that, he was accompanied by pajama pants and hadn’t paired any socks with his sneakers. His hair was slightly disheveled in comparison to his usual look, but it was far from being  
messy. 

Almost complimenting Kuroko’s overly casual and lazy appearance, Akashi’s shirt was wrinkled and appeared to have been thrown on (as it was). Not unlike Kuroko, he also wore sneakers devoid of socks. 

Speaking of Kuroko, there was one last thing to do with his appearance that Momoi had just noticed. She quickly reached into her sweater pocket to grab her phone and snap an image of Kuroko’s neck.

“Momoi-kun?”

“Oh, it’s nothing!” Momoi giggled. “You might want to wear a turtleneck though, or else you might have some explaining to do. Dai-chan’s been a bad boy, hmph!” 

“What?” Kuroko touched around his neck, not feeling anything abnormal. Akashi simply stood there and next to him smiled, proud of the mark he made.

Kuroko made a mental note to stop by a mirror or reflective object if he comes across one. This would be in order to examine his neck. 

Momoi had almost a smirk on her face, and with all her focus being on Kuroko, her crush, she forgot Akashi was there for a moment. “Well, since Tetsu-kun isn’t here alone, I should go back to my friend! See you!” she happily trotted off. 

Akashi turned back to Kuroko. “As I was saying before I was interrupted, I can always just ask the cashier if or where they sell lubricant.” 

“I can ask for you if you want, Akashi-kun. It doesn’t bother me.”

Akashi smiled, “I’m fine.” He appreciated the offer, but Akashi Seijuuro would not be embarrassed by something as little as asking a cashier if they have an item in stock. He made his way over to the cashier.

The cashier was a young woman with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail, it appeared to Akashi that she was in her late 20s. 

“Hey, do you happen to carry any lubricant?” Akashi shamelessly asked the cashier. 

“Yes, I have some behind the counter actually,” her voice showed that she was evidently tired, working on cash at this hour is anything but a luxurious job. 

“Here you go,” she placed a small bottle with clear liquid on the counter. It reminded Akashi of hand sanitizer. 

Kuroko was still standing back, watching Akashi pay the woman. He watched as she bagged the small bottle and handed it off to Akashi. That was really easy, Kuroko thought. 

Akashi stepped back, bag in hand, and returned to Kuroko. However, a familiar face returned to their presence. 

“Ooh, what’d you get? There’s no snacks in that bag unless you got candy! Let me see, Tetsu-kun!” Momoi returned, asking Kuroko if she could see what’s in the bag rather than Akashi. 

“That’s a secret, Momoi. It’s a boys’ sleepover,” Akashi calmly told Momoi, although to Momoi there was a hint of mysteriousness in that statement. 

“Aw, all right,” Momoi pouted. Kuroko noticed that Momoi’s friend was at the checkout with the cashier now, having purchased what appeared to be a bag of popcorn and a pack of feminine hygiene products. 

Momoi looked as if she wanted to stick around for some chit chat with the boys, but her friend had an inpatient aura around her and was eyeing the door. She seemed to have picked up on her friends hint, said her goodbyes, and was off.


	4. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content, relatively unedited

“That boy Kuroko, he’s the boy you like right?” Momoi’s friend said quizzically during their walk back to her house.

“Yes! He’s so dreamy, isn’t he? He’s dating someone though, and that’s fine. As long as he’s happy,” Momoi chimed.

“Do you know who he’s dating?”

“Of course!” Momoi blurted out without a thought. “I’m best friends with his boyfriend! We grew up together! I am one of the only people who knows.”

“So wait, Kuroko’s gay?”

“I don’t know, I never asked him,” Momoi thought about this question for a moment. “I always just thought Tetsu-kun likes who he likes, you know? And if he’s happy, I’m happy!” She put emphasis on that last point, as if she was saying it as a reminder to herself.

Momoi and her friend continued to walk back to the friends place. A few minutes before reaching their destination, Momoi remembered something and decided to pull out her phone.

_You naughty boy Dai-chan!_  
>1 image attachment<

Momoi had sent the image of the hickey on Kuroko’s neck she had quickly snapped at the convenience store.

**What?**

Momoi giggled at the reply. She figured Aomine was embarrassed she found out!

_Oh~ you can try to act oblivious all you want but the proof is right on display!_

**That wasn’t me**

This time, Momoi stopped in her tracks. Aomine would have no reason to deny giving Kuroko a hickey. It’s happened before, and upon getting called out Aomine just acted embarrassed and told Momoi to shut up.

Momoi was at a loss. She hoped her childhood friend was just being weird and was pulling her leg.  
•

 

“It’s Kagami, that bastard!” Aomine shouted, knocking over a lamp in his room. He was absolutely furious. Aomine hadn’t even been awake, as it was extremely late at night, but Momoi’s text had awaken him. “I should have known when he didn’t want me to stay overnight! Fuck!”

“Daiki, you alright in there?” Aomine’s mother was outside the door. 

“Shit,” he muttered. He must’ve woken her.

“All good,” Aomine grumbled then paused. He could hear his mother’s footsteps start, signaling that she was going to go back to bed. Aomine took this as an opportunity to open his door and call out to her. “Wait! I have to go somewhere... meet up with a friend.”

“Do you know what hour it is? Daiki, I know you’re 18 now but you’re still living in this house. There’s no way I am letting my son go out in the middle of the night,” she sounded exasperated.

Aomine did not looked pleased, and although his blood was still boiling with the realization of Kuroko’s infidelity, he knew arguing with his mother was a lost cause.

“Shit, okay,” Aomine turned back and closed his door, hearing his mother make a comment about his use of foul language.

Aomine felt despair. He was furious, yet fragile. His muscular body shook a little bit, and Aomine wasn’t sure himself if he was over-the-edge angry or about to cry. Suddenly, an optimistic thought crossed his mind. What if it’s a misunderstanding? He had just been with Kuroko early that evening, and no hickey was on his neck. Maybe Kuroko fell that night, or was accidentally hit, or even gotten bit by a strange insect! Although these were unlikely, Aomine clung to these thoughts.

Sitting there staring at the wall for a while, Aomine’s eyes drifting off to something else. His cell phone still sat flatly on his bed, screen dim as no light came from it. Suddenly, this gave him an idea.  
•  
Kuroko and Akashi were now back in Kagami’s apartment. They were quite shocked at how heavy of a sleeper Kagami was, as he had slept through his front door being shut tightly twice. Once when they left to go to the store, then again when they re-entered the apartment. Kuroko was quite relieved that Kagami was a heavy sleeper, otherwise he’d have to explain to Kagami why he and Akashi were out so late at night and what they had purchased.

Kuroko isn’t a fan of being dishonest, 9 times out of 10 he’d rather be blunt and to the point rather than to lie or avoid a topic. That being said, having to tell a best friend “we left your apartment to go get lubricant for sex” probably wouldn’t go over so well. It’d definitely raise Kagami’s wonky eyebrows, and maybe his jaw would drop in disbelief too. Kuroko was glad he could imagine Kagami’s reaction rather than having been in a situation where he’d see it.

“Shall we?” Akashi gestured to the hallway where the spare bedroom was. Kuroko had a feeling that Akashi was gesturing him to go first because he probably had forgotten which door was the one to the spare bedroom himself. Either way, Kuroko complied and let both himself and Akashi back into the spare bedroom.

Awkwardly, Kuroko went and laid down on the bed. He wasn’t completely sure how this would all play out, and with Akashi especially. Whenever Kuroko had pictured this moment, it was with Aomine. That thought crossed through Kuroko’s mind, however there was no sorrow present.

To be frank, Kuroko was excited to be with Akashi. After all, he always saw Akashi as unobtainable, as out of his league. He would have never thought THE Akashi Seijouruu would have feelings for him, even if they had been friends. The entire situation felt surreal to Kuroko, and just thinking about it made his groin heat up.

“Now then,” Akashi started to say whilst freeing himself from his shirt. “let’s get ourselves undressed.” At these words, the birthday boy unzipped and tore off the light jacket he had lazily threw on earlier. Kuroko hoped he wasn’t appearing too eager, but his actions didn’t lie.

Akashi began to tug at Kuroko’s jeans, but Kuroko had to take a moment to dig his phone out of his jean pocket and place it on the night table. It would be annoying if his phone had gotten thrown onto the floor. After this, Kuroko swiftly removed his own jeans.

Seeing the blue-haired man being stripped down to his boxers underneath him, Akashi removed his own trousers.

“You have the lubricant?” Kuroko asked in a rather bland tone, it wasn’t much of a question since the answer was obvious.

“Of course Tetsuya,” Akashi cupped Kuroko’s right cheek and pulled him into a passionate kiss. “I want this to be pleasurable for you.”

“..Akashi-kun?”

“Call me Seijuro.”

“Seijuro,” Kuroko corrected himself in a breathy voice that sent waves of heat to Akashi’s crotch. “I’m ready,” he smiled.

Akashi removed his own boxers first, revealing his erect member to Kuroko. He tossed the boxers aside, letting them join the other articles of clothing having been tossed to the floor.

“I think you’re bigger than me,” Kuroko bluntly stated analyzing Akashi’s cock.

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Akashi replied, a slight blush visible on his face. Kuroko noticed that Akashi’s dick hardened a bit more from his comment.

“I suppose so,” Kuroko replied and then added “hey Akash- Seijuro, you’re a virgin right?”

“Of course, who would I have had intercourse with?” A genuine question from Akashi’s part; there not a trace of malice in his voice.

“I don’t know, I just never asked.”

“Now’s not the time for casual conversation Tetsuya dear. If I’m completely honest right now, I’m quite impatient to get into your pants.” Moments after speaking these words, Akashi promptly removed Kuroko’s boxers. Immediately following that action, Akashi began to stroke Kuroko’s length.

“My my, you can get harder than that can’t you?” Akashi teased. Kuroko wondered if Akashi had a kink or something, since he thought his tone was rather humiliative.

Regardless, it felt good to Kuroko. So good, in fact, that he couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. To his shock, Akashi pinned him down to the bed and covered his mouth. “Aren’t you being naughty Tetsuya, tsk tsk. Do you want Kagami to discover you in such a lewd act, hmm?”

Akashi was getting way too into this, Kuroko thought. He was mildly spooked. “Ah, sorry.” Kuroko mumbled as Akashi’s hand over his mouth was lifted. The hand Akashi had pumping Kuroko’s cock had gone still. “Why did you stop?”

“Can’t have you feeling too good to the point you wake up the whole apartment, can we?” Akashi smirked, his voice was incredibly lust filled. This statement was completely silly to Kuroko’s ears, as the only other person in the apartment was Kagami who slept like a rock.

Whatever act Akashi was up to, he was clearly getting off on it. Kuroko was left mildly confused as to how things were going to play out. He had fantasized about lovemaking, not losing his virginity to an untraditional fantasy of Akashi’s (Kuroko hadn’t even fantasized about losing his virginity to Akashi until today, as a matter of fact).

Noticing Kuroko freeze, Akashi’s tone changed. “Tetsuya? What’s the matter?”

“Akashi-kun, what exactly are we doing?”

“I’m sorry,” Akashi let out a soft sigh. “I guess I got a bit carried away there. I have wanted this for a long time, you know..”

“It’s fine. Just make love to me properly, okay?” Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi’s neck and planted a soft kiss upon his lips. This soft kiss turned into a more heated one, and escalated to neck kissing. Kuroko’s member rubbed against Akashi’s now that their bodies were close and pressed together, and the friction felt amazing.

Akashi pulled back slightly, arm outstretched and reaching for the newly-purchased bottle of lubrication. “How much of this should I use?” he asked.

“You ask as though I have experience with this. Just don’t use it sparingly and we should be fine.” Kuroko predicted that the lubricant would feel cold upon his heated body. Akashi moved Kuroko’s legs apart, and coated his fingers with the lube. Akashi has nice fingers, Kuroko decided.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” he smiled back at Akashi, reassuring him. At the moment, Kuroko was fairly sure he wanted this. Although, that tiny trace of doubt in the back of his mind is enough to warrant concern.

Akashi entered his index finger inside Kuroko, not too slow but far from it being an abrupt movement.

“Akashi-kun..,” the blue haired man breathed a bit heavier. Akashi thought of correcting him, as he wanted to be known as Seijuro now, but now was not the time to be a buzzkill.

Akashi took this as a signal to continue, and he began to move his finger inside of him.

“May I add another?” Akashi was referring to his fingers.

“It feels really strange..” despite his words, Kuroko’s eyes were glazed and lust filled. His dick also contradicted that statement, still standing hard.

Akashi added another finger, and this action elicited a soft moan from Kuroko. z

**BZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ BZZZZZ!**

Kuroko’s phone went off, the vibration sound of it amplified by the wooden bedside table it lay on.

“Who—“ Kuroko began to say, caught off guard.

“Doesn’t matter, answer it,” Akashi commanded under his breath.

Kuroko stared into Akashi’s eyes, confused. Akashi had stopped moving his fingers inside Kuroko after the phone went off, so he was left in an awkward position on top of and fingers in Kuroko.

Uncomfortable, physically and generally, Kuroko reached over and answered the phone without checking the caller ID. “Hello?” he answered, his tone surprisingly calm for the current situation he was in.

“Testu,” a familiar deep voice Kuroko knew all too well replied.

“D-Daiki,” Kuroko’s words were pained. What the hell was Kuroko doing? At this moment, regret twisted in Kuroko’s stomach.

“I was talking to Momoi. Well, Momoi was texting me. She sent an image,” Aomine’s delivery of words was mostly flat, but a trace of angst and worry lay underneath them.

“An image–? ..ah!” a sound had involuntarily escaped from the former birthday boy’s lips as Akashi abruptly pulled out his fingers.

“What was that?” Aomine’s voice was like an icicle, stabbing Kuroko coldly into his chest.

“Daiki, where are you?” Kuroko sat straight up, looking at Akashi with a face ridden with what could only be described as a mixture of both shame and disgust.

Looking into his eyes, Akashi saw a trace of another mix of emotions.

Regret. Fear. Embarrassment. Pain.

“Home, where are you?” Aomine responded flatly, the lack of emotion acting as another jab to Kuroko.

“I’m going to come see you.”

Akashi raised his eyebrows.

“It’s the middle of the night, Tetsu.” Aomine reminded his boyfriend. His boyfriend, Aomine thought. Could he still refer to Kuroko as that? Only time will tell.

“I know,” Kuroko’s voice was soft, as if he was the one who was hurt. With that, Kuroko hung up.


End file.
